


И на дорожку

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Menada_Vox



Series: 21 день в апреле [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Otabek Altin, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: Отабек точно знает, чего хочет, и у него есть план, как это получить.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: 21 день в апреле [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини рейтинг





	И на дорожку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One for the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753182) by [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza). 



Когда Юра наконец отписался, что выходит с катка, Отабек уже готов был лезть на стены. Тот сегодня собирался ехать на метро, потому что ждать, пока Мила нафлиртуется «до известных гадостей» с новеньким сотрудником ледовой арены и как обычно подбросит его до дома, он не собирался. Как только Отабек убедился, что Юра не явится с гостями, он начал действовать.

«Чё так долго отвечаешь», — пришло от Юры.

«Одной рукой пишу», — ответил Отабек.

«Нах?» — и ворох эмодзи следом — смайлик с задранной бровью, чертёнок и баклажан, и всё это пока Отабек набирал новый ответ.

«Быстрей иди от метро». Он добавил поцелуй вместо точки. Они обычно так не делали, но Юра знал, что это означает.

Отабек отложил смартфон, зачерпнул пальцами больше лубриканта и позволил себе потеряться в ощущениях на оставшиеся считанные минуты.

Он как раз вытирал руку, когда услышал щелчок замка на входной двери. Либо Юра писал уже с полпути, либо от метро бежал бегом. Отабек засомневался, стоит ли выйти в прихожую прямо так — голым, смазанным и со стояком, — но тогда была вероятность, что обратно в спальню они не доберутся. А его как-то быстро избаловала широкая постель в Витиной гостевой спальне. Пока он размышлял, Юра успел с грохотом бросить сумку на пол и скинуть кроссовки — судя по звуку, об стену.

— Отабек?

— Заходи.

Боже, ну и ломкий у него уже голос.

Раздеваясь на ходу, Юра вошёл в комнату — и замер, едва завидев Отабека. А потом только следил распахнутыми глазами, как тот приближается, и сам уже стягивает с него футболку с толстовкой. К тому моменту, как он потянулся за поцелуем, Юра уже улыбался.

Первого же касания хватило, чтобы утишить беспокойство, снедавшее Отабека весь последний час. Юра дал ему вести в поцелуе, толкаясь навстречу ровно настолько, чтобы не ослабевал ритм.

— Что случилось?

— Потом, — сказал Отабек и снова потянулся к нему, но Юра резко отпрянул.

— Что-то точно произошло, — теперь он точно встревожился, и это было совсем не ко времени.

— Да, но хорошее, — сказал Отабек, чтобы унять его беспокойство. Он начал целовать Юрино лицо и шею, легко возвращая их обоих в более подходящее моменту настроение, и в перерывах между поцелуями выдыхал: — Но я… не хочу… сейчас… это… обсуждать.

Последний поцелуй был недвусмысленно призывным. Отабек лаской добился, чтобы Юра шире раскрыл губы ему навстречу, завлёк его язык глубже в свой рот и просунул руку за пояс его брюк. Юра понял намёк, сомкнул ладони у него на заднице — и тут нащупал пальцами скользкое. На секунду он замер, затем медленно отодвинулся.

— Но я ж только-только с трении, я устал, — пожаловался Юра, ясно давая понять, что одобряет план на все сто.

Отабек развернул их, толкнул Юру на спружинившую кровать и выдал в ответ зеркальную ухмылку. Он быстро сдёрнул с Юры брюки, забрался сверху и снова поцеловал, гладя ладонью его член. Юра охотно ответил, вцепился в волосы, притягивая его в глубокий поцелуй, и подкинул бёдра навстречу его хватке.

— Что бы ни случилось, надеюсь, скоро оно случится снова, — выдал Юра во время короткой паузы на вдох. — Вот такой ты — огонь.

— Учту.

— Не до разговоров, да?

— Уже наговорился сегодня. Хочу просто чувствовать. Тебя. — Отабек показал ему резинку, но Юра не спешил согласно кивать.

— Сколько я должен продержаться?

Они трахались вот так раз шесть за последние десять дней, и хотя оба были абсолютно здоровы, обоюдно решили, что презерватив — идея хорошая. Лучше всего, конечно, срабатывало дать Юре кончить еще до начала подготовки. Но сегодня Юра предлагал Отабеку карт-бланш. Очень соблазнительный карт-бланш.

— Надевай, — сказал Юра. — Бля-я, да от одного твоего вида…

Юра приподнялся на локтях, словно собираясь встать и сделать всё самому, но Отабек толкнул его обратно. Сегодня он сам хотел действовать. Он надорвал пакетик и раскатал латекс по Юриному члену. Добавил ещё смазки — и увидел, как Юра жмурится и стискивает зубы.

— Юр, на меня смотри, — велел Отабек, наскоро вытер пальцы и оседлал его.

— Блядь, — открыв глаза, снова выдал Юра шёпотом. Зелень радужек истончилась до хилых ободочков вокруг поплывших вширь зрачков, и Отабеку стало просто необходимо поцеловать его снова. Вышло похоже на первый сегодняшний поцелуй, когда Юра позволял ему вести, только уже не потворствуя и не сдерживаясь — а скорее, сдаваясь, насколько это слово вообще к Юре применимо. От его доверия в любой другой день Отабеку бы на глаза навернулись слёзы, но только не сегодня. Сегодня он давил, немного, ровно настолько, чтобы Юра давил в ответ, подчиняясь этой тщательно отмеренной агрессии и отвечая в тон. Юрины руки крепче сжались у него на бёдрах, вминая пальцы, когда Юра толкался вверх, и гладя, когда Отабек подавался навстречу. То, что надо.

Отабек выпрямился, облизывая губы, не желая терять ни капли вкуса, но даже этого прямо сейчас было мало. Юра со стоном расслабил пальцы на его бедрах, намеренно позволяя вести, не закрывая глаза, как раньше, не переставая его рассматривать. Не спортсменам мирового уровня стесняться собственного тела, но Отабек никогда не стремился привлекать чужие взгляды, наряжаясь, или наоборот, разоблачаясь. Но вот с Юрой… Юра так на него смотрел… Соски затвердели словно под Юриными пальцами от его прикосновений, и ощущение расползалось по коже волной, пока Юра не отвлёк, осторожно царапая ногтями ноги.

— Ты… — сипло выдал Юра. — Я словами, ничего?

Отабек усмехнулся и протянул руку, чтобы придержать Юрин член под нужным углом.

— Разве я могу тебя остановить?

Головка члена протиснулась внутрь, и Юра резко втянул воздух.

— Легко. Запросто.

— Скажи только, если что-то пойдёт не так, — попросил Отабек, помаленьку впуская его в себя. — Я раньше никогда не рулил.

— Ну и пусть, ты же охуенный навигатор, о б-боже! — Юры выгнулся и закрыл лицо ладонями. Отабек остановился на полпути, покачиваясь, чтобы раскрыться: пальцами оказалось недостаточно. Но ощущения были — отпад.

— Бля, бля, бля, — глухо бормотал Юра в ладони, и потом громче: — Стой. Ну стой же!

Отабек замер.

— Что-то не так?

Юра зыркнул на него сквозь пальцы.

— Что-что… всё!

— Виноват, исправлюсь.

Отабек опустился чуть жёстче, принимая Юру глубже, потом слегка привстал, и снова — медленно, волной Юре навстречу.

— Не надо исправлять! Блядский боже, какой же ты!.. — Юра схватил его за бёдра, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы, поддал навстречу его движению — и от этого вставил до упора, Отабек аж застонал, так получилось круто. — Это будет… я долго не продержусь, — сказал Юра, явно признавая неизбежное.

Отабек снял его руку с бедра и прижал к своему члену.

— Я тоже. Мы с тобой отработаем шикарную короткую программу.

Юра хлестко шлепнул его по бедру и потянулся за поцелуем. По инерции Отабек проехался на его члене вверх, а потом вниз, и Юра сел поустойчивей, поймал ртом его судорожный вздох.

Юра сперва разжал одну руку, потом разорвал поцелуй и медленно откинулся обратно, снова поддавая бёдрами, едва улегшись на постель.

От рывка Отабек качнулся вперёд — и наверное прикрыл глаза от полученных ощущений, потому что пропустил, как Юра нашаривал смазку, и очнулся только от восхитительно скользкой ладони на члене. Только и оставалось, что попеременно толкаться то вперёд, в эту хватку, то снова опускаться на член.

— Я собирался помочь, но бля, у тебя явно всё схвачено.

— Двигайся, Юр, как тебе нравится. — Блин, опять он глаза закрыл, еле разлепил веки. — Ты же знаешь, мне очень нравится, как ты двигаешься.

Юра сквозь зубы выдал некое подобие согласия. Он сильнее сжал руки и повёл бёдрами, но так осторожно и выверено, что Отабеку стало понятно — даже эта малость только потому, что он попросил.

— Тебе тоже можно получать удовольствие, помнишь?

— Даже не начинай мне тут, Алтын, — рыкнул Юра. Вот, уже намного лучше. — Сам знаешь, я могу целыми днями просто смотреть, как ты это делаешь. Месяцами, — добавил он, свободной рукой проводя Отабеку вверх по рёбрам до самого центра груди. — Годами.

Дополнительная опора пришлась кстати. Отабек положил для равновесия ладонь на предплечье Юриной вытянутой руки, а вторую легко устроил у него на рёбрах — и начал двигаться всерьёз. Он был уверен, что точно долго не продержится, непередаваемые ощущения скольжения Юриного ствола внутри и его пальцы на члене и так уже довели его до края. Он чётко ощутил, как теряет всякое равновесие, и подался всем телом, наклоняясь к Юре, упираясь обеими руками в постель и принимая теперь Юру совсем неглубоко.

— Трахни меня, Юр. Давай.

С резким хрипом Юра вернул руку ему на бедро, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и уже не сдерживаясь, круговыми движениями начал поддавать вверх. Хватило всего ничего, чтобы Отабек выплеснулся ему в ладонь и на живот.

— Бека!

Юра согнулся и вжался лицом Отабеку в плечо, до синяков хватаясь за него липкой рукой и обжигая кожу резкими выдохами. Отабек не сразу осознал, что впервые кончил раньше него. В прошлый раз ему понадобилось ещё несколько движений, пока Юра ловил эхо своего оргазма. Но они оба тогда жутко нервничали, и Юра сперва вытер его, а потом помог рукой. А сейчас его оргазм спровоцировал Юрин, и казалось, будто пройдена важная веха.

Юра медленно расслабился, оседая на постель, и Отабек осторожно слез, невольно поморщившись — растянутые мышцы ныли.

— Больно? — спросил Юра, пристально наблюдая, как он вытягивается на боку.

— Как со шпагатом — если встаешь, когда просидел достаточно долго, чтобы стало удобно.

Юра понимающе кивнул, стягивая презерватив, и заправским жестом завязал его узелком. Он явно подумывал бросить резинку на пол, но вместо этого засунул куда-то у изголовья, так как до тумбочки тоже не дотягивался. Всё равно бельё менять будут.

Разобравшись с неотложными делами, Юра повернулся на бок лицом к Отабеку. Тот ясно видел его вопросительный взгляд, но Юра потянулся к нему первым — с щедрым, мягким поцелуем.

— У тебя получается всё лучше и лучше, — сказал Отабек. Юра ухмыльнулся, явно считая, что речь о поцелуе, так что Отабек пояснил: — Умаслить меня, а потом добиваться желаемого.

Юра сузил глаза, и Отабек невольно усмехнулся. Он ждал ещё одного поцелуя в качестве опровержения, но Юра опять сменил тактику: смягчил выражение лица и округлил глазки под трепещущими ресницами.

— А оно сработало?

Ещё год назад… Не-ет, сладкое кокетство никогда бы не сработало. Только не с тем, кто знаком с ним дольше пятнадцати минут. Но сама стратегия была неплоха, потому что Отабек рухнул на спину, расхохотавшись, а от смеха он всегда становился более покладистым. Юра последовал за ним, опираясь на локоть и закинув на него свободную руку, и нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по грудной косточке.

— Колись, — велел он, не размениваясь на словесные реверансы.

— Нам поесть бы надо. Я проголодался после этого всего, да и ты наверняка с голоду умираешь. — Отабек вознамерился встать, но Юра разлёгся прямо на нем.

— Куда собрался. Рассказывай давай.

Отабек запустил пальцы ему в волосы, перебирая пряди. Больше всего ему нравилось даже не ощущение их шелковистой гладкости, а то, что Юра так легко позволял ему отвести в сторону одну из своих главных линий обороны.

— Помнишь, мы в Хельсинки ходили в клуб, после ЧМ?

— Это где ты бросил меня одного на целый час и трындел с диджеем? — ворчливо отозвался Юра.

— Да, совсем одного — с Пхичитом, Милой и Го…

— И с Витькой, и с Джей-Джеем, мать его!

— Мне со сцены было отлично видно, как вы сексуально вытанцовывали с Юри на пару.

Юра глянул на него сердито, и Отабек, ухмыльнувшись, продолжил:

— Миикка знакомый моих знакомых.

— У тебя их навалом.

Юра ревновал, прелесть какая!

— Иногда они бывают полезны. Особенно когда им принадлежит очень большой дом, поделенный на маленькие квартиры. Я в субботу иду смотреть одну.

Выражение Юриного лица изменилось, всё весёлое показное недовольство исчезло.

— В субботу ты летишь домой в Алматы.

— В субботу я на поезде еду в Хельсинки, в воскресенье с сестрой Миикки — она риэлтор — иду присматривать квартиру для Нико, потому что он ненавидит поиски жилья. А в понедельник встречаюсь с главой Финской федерации фигурного катания, чтобы завершить формальности по поводу переезда к ним как на основной каток.

— В Хельсинки, — повторил Юра без всякого выражения.

— В Хельсинки.

У Юры был немного ошарашенный вид, но после такого важного заявления Отабек нуждался в отклике. Он вовлёк Юру в поцелуй, такой же нежный, как и Юрин чуть раньше, но едва их губы соприкоснулись, тот встряхнулся, сбрасывая оцепенение, оттолкнул его и замер, развернувшись спиной.

Вот этого Отабек точно не ожидал.

— Юра?

— Это потому что я сказал, что скучаю по тебе, так? — прозвучало сердито, но он научился различать оттенки этой конкретной Юриной эмоции, и сейчас там было больше страха, нежели гнева, и то, как Юра еле слышно матюгнулся, это только подтвердило.

— Юр, — попытался Отабек снова и на сей раз ещё и руку к нему протянул. Юра увернулся, не дал тронуть себя даже пальцем, сел на край кровати и схватил спортивки. Чёрт! Одеваться — значит, всё серьёзно.

Отабек практически выпрыгнул из постели и сцапал со стула в углу свой халат, который там уже недели две пролежал. Он догнал Юру, когда тот уже натянул худи, и положил руку ему на локоть.

— Юр, постой.

Юра стряхнул его руку и вышел из комнаты вон, не удостоив его даже взгляда.

— Хватит бегать.

— Я никуда нахуй не сбегаю, — отрезал тот, направляясь в гостиную — да, почти бегом.

— Тогда остановись. И посмотри на меня.

Юра плюхнулся на диван, всё ещё не глядя на Отабека, но так хотя бы Отабек мог видеть его лицо. Он присел на кофейный столик, оставляя Юре большое личное пространство, но чётко блокируя ближайшие пути к бегству. Что он, мать его, должен был сделать?! Пять минут назад он радовался тому, как хорошо всё рассчитал на обозримое будущее.

Отабек поднял глаза на Юру, и тот быстро отвел взгляд. Ладно, это уже что-то.

— Я думал, ты обрадуешься. Что я теперь ближе.

— И вот он корень всех бед — ты выворачиваешь свою жизнь наизнанку, чтобы меня осчастливить.

Отабек всё ещё не представлял, что с этим делать, но хотя бы Юра снова смотрел на него прямо, так что он просто обескуражено помотал головой и не стал сдерживать копящуюся в глазах влагу. Юра резко выдохнул через нос и выпрямился.

— Ты же только-только вернулся к семье в Алматы. Ты хренов Герой Казахстана. Какого ты бросаешь всё, ради чего так въёбывал, только потому что какой-то мелкий пацан распустил сопли?

Отабек стёр с щеки слезу — прямо сейчас казалось, что от души порыдать ему точно не зазорно.

— Боже мой, ну и ты и говнюк. Мелкий эгоист.

— Чего это? Я о тебе думаю…

— Мир не вращается вокруг тебя, Юра! — Он что, сорвался на крик? Вот не надо бы. Отабек глубоко вздохнул и заговорил снова, спокойно. — Я приводил разные аргументы и тренеру, и своей семье, и двум федерациям. Тебя я не упомянул ни разу! Есть целый список причин — их не один десяток, кстати, — почему для моей карьеры, финансовой стабильности и физического здоровья лучше быть ближе к крупным населенным пунктам. В прошлом году я больше времени провёл в грёбаных аэропортах, чем с родителями, и до сих пор очень зря отказываюсь от участия в мероприятиях, просто потому, что провести в дороге шесть дней ради того, чтобы откатать два — идиотизм.

Он увидел, как по Юриному лицу расплывается облегчение, и от этого на глаза снова наворачивались слёзы. Где сегодня он почувствовал себя уязвлённым, у Юры до сих пор были шрамы. Он не знал всей истории, о чём-то просто догадывался, но было очевидно: Юра боялся, что его нужды рано или поздно оттолкнут Отабека прочь. И с этим он собирался бороться, к счастью, последнее решение было преимущественно эгоцентричным.

Отабек встал со столика и заставил Юру растянуться на диване. То, что Юра это позволил, грело.

— Ты повлиял исключительно на выбор конкретной локации, и то только потому, что я по тебе скучаю. — Отабек наклонился поцеловать его и выдохнул ему в губы: — Дурачок.

Если Юра и всхлипнул в поцелуй, разбираться с этим сейчас он не будет, и, судя по Юриным ответным действиям, тот — тоже.

Поцелуй затянулся, и Отабек успокоился, вытянулся на диване, накрыв Юру собой, и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. А приятно. Неудивительно, что Юра постоянно так делает. Юра начал перебирать его волосы.

— Кажется, это наша первая ссора, — довольным тоном сообщил он, и Отабек невольно рассмеялся.

— Да ладно? Я явно бывал зол на тебя и раньше. И точно знаю, что ты тоже на меня злился.

— Но не одновременно оба. И не так. Я бы запомнил. — Юра поцеловал его в макушку, потом провёл носом по виску. — Прости, что испортил отходняк.

— Поделом тебе. Шикарный же отходняк был.

— О боже, да. У нас выходит всё лучше и лучше.

— Практика.

— И не мешало бы попрактиковаться ещё. — Отабек почувствовал его улыбку кожей. — А ты как раз переезжаешь в Хельсинки. — Вот оно! Вот какой тон Отабек хотел услышать от Юры. Он поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на его улыбку — она всё ещё подрагивала, но на ходу наполнялась энергией, пока Отабек отводил ему пряди от лица.

— Где я смогу целовать тебя под дождём, или под листопадом, или когда у тебя изморозь на ресницах, — сказал Отабек.

— Розовые сопли. — Отабек нахмурился, и Юра тут же раскаянно забормотал извинения. А потом сузил глаза. — Ты выжмешь из меня всё что можно под этим соусом, да?

Отабек приподнялся на локте и наклонился к его губам.

— Всё что можно и нельзя, — согласился он, прежде чем их губы встретились в мягком, протяжном поцелуе. Они оба осторожничали, и обычно это служило импульсом кому-то из них исправить настрой, но у Отабека не было ни малейшего желания это делать, и у Юры тоже. Поцелуй закончился обоюдными улыбками, и от эмоций у Отабека внезапно на миг перехватило дыхание.

Поцелуй легко мог дать начало чему-то большему, но большего Отабеку не хотелось — не прямо сейчас, так что он поднялся на ноги. Выпускать Юру из поля зрения тоже пока не хотелось, так что он протянул ему руку, кивая в сторону кухни. Юра хлопнул свою ладонь в его, вопросительная морщинка между его бровями разглядилась, и он позволил утянуть себя с дивана. Но прежде чем Отабек повернулся, Юра схватил его за лацканы халата.

— Я тебя люблю, — произнёс он хрипло, глядя на него глазами широко открытыми и тревожными.

И у Отабека невольно опять глаза оказались на мокром месте. Это признание для Юры — такой же громадный шаг, как для него — переезд через полконтинета, и он ждал… нет, это не правда, он не ждал. Юра уже месяцами повторял это столькими способами, что само чувство сюрпризом никак не было. Но услышать эти слова было всё равно приятно.

Он почувствовал на своих губах улыбку и увидел облегчение на Юрином лице — и некий влажный блеск у него на ресницах. И что тут скажешь, кроме единственно возможного ответа. Как же хотелось, чтоб он стал таким же машинальным, как само дыхание — а для него он уже был настолько же жизненно важным — и как же хотелось, чтобы Юра воспринимал его так же исключительно как должное.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — А если последовавший поцелуй затянулся, чтобы никакие предательские слезинки так и не упали, они оба об этом умолчат.

Отабек отстранился на шаг, чуть ослабил Юрину хватку на своем халате, но рук его не отпустил, увлекая в сторону кухни.

— Пошли сварганим нам поесть.


End file.
